I Can't Catch Lightning
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Piper has been trying over and over again to get Jason to notice her. Thinking that he is completely blind, she finally decides to settle this once and for all. One-shot, nice and fluffy :3 like a marshmallow, or a pillow.


**Heyhihello guys! **

**wow. I've only started yesterday but this is the second thing I've posted today haha! **

**Jason + Piper = Jiper, Pason (what...?) . Not my favorite couple, but the song ****_Lightning_**** by Alex Goot inspired me to write this.**

**~happy reading!**

* * *

Piper's POV

It was a shame. No matter how much I tried, Jason still didn't get the hint. I know the mist made me think we were dating at one point in life, but this time I wanted it to be real. I left the aphrodite cabin to take of business with Jason once and for all.

As I walked across camp, I spotted annabeth walking towards the big house. She must have been dealing with a great amount of stress. Her boyfriend has been missing for two months and she was responsible for finding him. It was definitely worse than my situation but . At least my boyfriend (or so I thought he was) was here, but I was also trying to find the boy I that I first fell in love with. Then again, all her memories with Percy were real.

I found him and Leo hanging on the dock of half-blood lake unr the baking sun. They were cracking jokes and talking about guy stuff. Most likely sports. Whatever. I walked to Jason and tapped his shoulder. He turned, his electric eyes looking into mine. He smiled.

"oh hey Pipes." I blushed. "hey Jason." I stood there awkwardly for a minute or two trying to remember what I wanted to talk to him about. "oh right. Uh..can I talk to you for a sec?"

"sure thing. Later Leo."

"see you two at dinner. Keep your hands off each other now!" he joked. Typical Leo.

"we will! Promise!" I screamed. We began making our way into the woods. The air under the trees was cool but where ever the sun touched, it was scorching hot.

"so, piper, what's up?" Jason shoved his hands in the his shorts pockets. I took a deep breath. Here goes.

"Jason I want a relationship." I blurted. He stared deep into my eyes.

"uh..." he began. "you what?" I sighed. This was no use. Everything I ever wanted was a trick of the mind. There was no way Jason would have loved me: not then, not now, not ever.

"never mind. This is just a waste of time." I began walking back to camp; when suddenly a string hand grabbed my wrist.

"no, no. Piper. Please. I know what you said. You said you want a relationship. Well, can I be honest with you?" he looked at me pleadingly. Memories spilled as I looked at his face. The time we almost fell into the grand canyon, but he caught me. When he helped leo and i out from King Midas' castle, and snuggled by the camp fire. Even the memory from the mist of our first kiss.

I decided to hear him out. "okay."

"well, I like you too. A lot, actually. A lot, a lot." Jason was kicking dirt from the ground. "I noticed you. You were always there. Not that it's a bad thing, but I avoided you at times because I was always nervous. I mean, Pipes you're gorgeous, funny, smart, my best friend. And being in love with my best friend? Well, that's kind of hard." he looked back up at me for a second. "what I'm trying to say is, I want a relationship too. But..." he hesitated.

"but what?" I jumped in. I grabbed his hand offering re-assurance.

"but I'm afraid I'm not good enough." Jason lowered his head.  
"I'm not that strong. Yeah, sure, I'm the son of Jupiter-"

"Zeus." I corrected.

"yeah Zeus, Jupiter, dad whatever. I'm not like this Percy Jackson guy who's a great hero, saved Olympus a million times, gave all the children ice cream. I'm just a guy who went on a quest with his two best friends and we all saved the world together. I'm not nearly good enough. I'm not a hero." he sat down on a nearby rock, putting his head in his hands. I stared at him. Not good enough? That's all he's worried about? I walked over to him, putting my hand under his chin.

"But Jason Grace, you don't need to worry about being good enough. You're my best friend, thats all that matters. And you're not a major hero yet, but you'll always be MY hero." I smiled at him. He looked at me convinced. He smiled back.

His hand slowly moved toward my chin, grabbing it gently and cupping his hands on the side of my face. I knew what he was going to do. We stared into each others eyes and we dove for it. One kiss and I could fly. Jason most likely felt the same way because I felt my feet fly free from the ground, hovering in the air. We were actually flying for a bit. I kissed him for all the love I felt for him.

We were interrupted by the dinner bell, which clanged all throughout Camp Half-Blood. My feet were reunited with the familiar Forrest dirt. I opened my eyes and Jason was smiling widely at me.

He extend his hand. "come on. It sounds like dinner's ready."

I laced his hand in mine and we made our way to the dining hall.

"You know we just broke Leo's promise about keeping our hands off each other, right?" Jason asked jokingly. I laughed. "whatever. It was for a good cause."

Jason grace, my hero. I had at him last, but for real this time. But hey, I never said catching lighting was easy.


End file.
